Bearing supports are known from the prior art and are usually used to support the shaft of a transmission and an associated shift linkage in manual transmissions of vehicles. Furthermore it is known from the prior art to manufacture the bearing support from a fiber-reinforced plastic, whereby the weight of the bearing support can be reduced. However, in order to form the sliding bearing of the shift linkage on the bearing support, sliding bearing bushings are usually integrated into the plastic. This equally applies for the introducing of a bearing ring for the rolling-element bearing. However, this integrating of sliding bearing bushings or bearing rings is very expensive and requires a special geometry, e.g., an undercut, with which the sliding bearing bushings or bearing rings are secured in their position in the bearing support.
Moreover, an injection-molded bearing support for a pump unit is known from the prior art, in particular DE 10 2013 004 339, wherein the sliding surface of the sliding bearing is manufactured one-piece with the plastic of the bearing support. A tribologically effective plastic is used here in particular. However, since this plastic is very expensive, it is further proposed in this document to manufacture the bearing support with a 2-component injection molding, wherein the tribologically effective plastic is only used in the region of the sliding surface.
However, it is disadvantageous in this prior art that the proposed bearing support is not usable in vehicle construction since overall the injection-molded bearing support is not stable enough to support the forces to be expected with the supporting of a transmission input shaft and an associated shift linkage.